


(Not) Five by Five

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s01e18 Five By Five, F/F, Hallucinations, Mental Instability, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: As Faith continues to spiral she comes to inner conclusions that bother her more than she'd like to admit.





	(Not) Five by Five

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this isn't a soft fic & it explores Faith's psyche (yes, i added some hallucination bits) post the body swapping.

 Little miss perfection.

 

That’s what Faith on many occasions considered Buffy to be. She never ruffled her fucking feathers or took a long walk on the wild side. Instead she carried on being self righteous and all the other shit that Faith wasn’t built for.

   
  


After the whole fiasco of swapping bodies with Buffy and returning to normal - she couldn’t stick around. Faith fucked off to LA to get away from Sunnydale , Buffy and her lame fucking gang once and for all. The nightlife was ten times better and Faith was itching to let loose in some capacity. Which was exactly what ended up doing.

   
  


Faith danced as the chaos she created was escalating in the background. Everyone was throwing punches, fleeing and people were frazzled by the violence. Where as she found herself feeling more powerful around it. A blonde haired girl was eyeing her from across the way, she couldn’t have been much older than her and it wouldn’t be surprising if she was also underage. It’d be a long time since she hooked up with a chick and it helped that the girl looked like Buffy. Only sluttier and likely played rough.

   
  


They wound up in the bathroom which Faith could tell wasn’t the cleanest area. But it didn’t matter because all they were doing was screwing around. She lifted the Buffy look-a-like onto the counter and ran her hands up her soft pale legs. The girl’s name was Marie but Faith convinced her to role play.

   
  


“All you gotta do is pretend that you’ve got a stick up your ass and lemme call you Buffy. And if you do that I’ll make sure you feel real good. I’m good at making people feel real good.” Faith purred and tried to keep her touches gentle and soft.

   
  


Marie nodded and spread her legs without even being asked. “Okay. What do I call you?”

   
  


“Doesn’t matter. Just listen and we’ll be square, okay?”

   
  


The girl seemed so inexperienced but Faith would steer her around the curves. She was good at that too. They both started kissing rough and hard without a care if someone walked in. Faith ordered the girl to lift up her shirt, which she did with a grin on her face. Her boobs were perky in her bra (sort of like Buffy’s) and it made Faith growl with excitement. This girl was ready and willing and not afraid to get down or dirty.

   
  


Faith kissed, sucked and bit at Marie’s neck. “Say I’m the better slayer. Say that I’ve always been better than you and that you always had the hots for me.  That you wish I’d kissed you back at your boy toy’s place.”

   
  


“Y-you’re the better…slayer.” Marie moaned. “You were always better than me, I always wanted you. I wish you'd kissed me that day.”

   
  


“Do you love me?”

   
  


“Yeah, whatever."

   
  


With a bit more aggression than she intended, Faith held Marie against the mirror and could see her own reflection that she barely recognized. It felt like everything was distorted, similar to one of those fun house mirrors.  ”Say it like you mean it or we’re done, got it?” Faith leaned in to whisper against Marie’s ear.

   
  


“I love you, Faith.” Marie sputtered and tried to lean away from her but failed. “I’m sorry.”

  
  
  
”No biggie. Just don’t kill my mood, okay?”

   
  


Everything resumed and Faith could feel herself slipping but that’s what she craved away. The chaos. The violence. Being who she was always meant to - bad.

   
  


Faith literally ripped Marie’s bra off her body, earning a surprised gasp that wondered if the chick was going to run off.  But instead she stayed and they kept shedding clothes, kissing, moving against each other like their lives depended on it. The whole situation was rough, nothing more or less.

   
  


Once Marie was as naked as she came into the world - Faith put her mouth to use. She moved Marie so that her pussy was more accessible. Hands moved through their hair in the most tender way. Faith stopped what she was doing and told Marie to pull a bit harder.  After all she could handle the pain, it was what she was used to dealing with. Other than that time with…Riley.

   
  


The moans that were coming from above were pretty goddamn satisfying. Faith had slept with more men than women her life but found both enjoyable. All for totally different reasons.

   
  


Faith loved the salty taste on her tongue and how wet Marie…Buffy was for her. That was the shit he’d wanted all along. To make her scream her name one way or another. Whether that was begging for her life or begging for more. Her fingers dug into Marie’s thighs so hard that she’d for sure have bruising. The girl cried out for her and put her legs around Faith’s head. She slid her tongue past the slit and started moving in and out of her pussy. Faith’s nose was right up in it, just like it should be, all she could breathe and taste was that.  Her hands reached up and grabbed at Marie’s nipples without any mercy, making her cry out once again with pleasure.

   
  


“You’re so good at that.”  A familiar voice moaned above Faith.  “Why didn’t I let you do this to me sooner?”

   
  


Once Faith stopped and moved out from between Marie’s legs she saw Buffy’s face. Her skin was sweaty, her eyes were squinting and her blonde hair was in a perfect ponytail.  “C’mon, Faith. Show me what you got.”  
  
  
  


“I already have, haven’t I? Not good enough for you, B?”

   
  


“Not even close. Gotta make me cum first. You can do that, can’t you? I mean when do you ever succeed at anything? “

   
  


Faith felt the rage running through her and punched her fist into the mirror. “Y’know what, B? Fuck you! You fuckin’  - “

   
  


That seemed to be the final straw because she was suddenly being pushed out of the way. Faith could barely react or begin to care that her hookup was scrambling to put her clothes on. _ _How come I’m fucking seeing Buffy? Why would I be hallucinating. I’m that crazy.__  
  
  
  


It couldn’t be love because Faith wasn’t capable of loving anything.  Not in the way that Buffy seemed to love Angel or that vanilla boy, Riley. No. She was a fuck ‘em and leave ‘em kind.  Break hearts and body parts.  Not tending to wounds and making people feel good about themselves. I mean, fuck, she didn’t even get off half the time.  Yet she was still hung up on the idea of Buffy and what it’d be like to have her.

   
  


Her hand feel like shit but the pain wouldn’t last and she’d sleep it off.  She always was able to sleep it off, whether it was in her own bed or someone else’s. Faith didn’t even hear Marie leave the bathroom and most likely she’d end up telling someone about her breaking the window.

   
  


Faith put her tank top back on and her black leather pants and got the fuck out of dodge.  It was time to see what else LA had to offer.


End file.
